


An Exercise in Control

by rebelheart87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fun with Ice, Handcuffs, He doesn't really have any when it comes to her, I Don't Even Know, I wouldn't call it BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, She just wants to test his control, Smut, Swearing, hahaha, it's smut in a bedroom and it's Harry so it's all good, so thank god for the cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She leaned down for a moment, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his fresh, clean scent.<br/>"I love when you come back from the gym. You smell like soap and Harry. I could just eat you up."<br/>"I am not opposed to that. Not a bit!"<br/>She giggled and sat back up, swiveling her hips so she rocked against him.<br/>There was a clang of metal on metal and she bit her lip as she looked down at him.<br/>"I literally forgot that quick that I can't touch you."</p><p>Or, the one where Harry comes home from the gym and his woman is cutting fruit in the kitchen. And she's naked. Sexy times ensue in the bedroom. I guess there's a hint of plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Control

**Author's Note:**

> If I can think up a better title, I will. Until then, enjoy the Harry smut*
> 
> Also, the lovely Nastya_FCB translated this into Russian! I'm beyond honored about that! You can check it out [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3947177)

She heard the garage door moving up, then down. There was the beep of a car being locked, and then the sound of the side door opening. She continued to cut the fresh fruit on the counter, trying to keep her hands from shaking. She heard his footsteps as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, babe, would you like to... join m... motherfuck."

She kept her back to him, smirking at his whispered curse.

"That's... not your usual kitchen attire..."

She set the knife down and turned, slowly.

"Sonofabitch!"

The exclamation was breathless and harsh and his eyes narrowed as he raked them up and down her body.

"How was your workout, dear?"

"I... it... yeah."

She let out a small laugh and walked toward him, black stilettos clicking on the tiled floor.

"Do you like my new apron?"

She glanced down at herself, the black lace apron covering her front, but leaving nothing to the imagination. And the only thing covered from behind was where the thick draped over her ass.

"It's... definitely a sight to behold."

He dropped his gym bag on the floor and curled one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She bit her lip to suppress a moan before rubbing herself against him.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to relax and watch a film or something, but you look like you already have plans for me."

"I was thinking that it was high time I tied you to the bed and had my wicked way with you."

"By all means, woman, take me to bed!"

He literally turned and started up the stairs. Then he jogged back down them, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Bring that fruit, yeah? I'm starving!"

She laughed and nodded, watching him take the stairs two at a time. Then she spun around, grabbed the platter of fruit, and hurried after him. By the time she reached their bedroom he was wearing nothing but his shorts and holding handcuffs in one hand and strips of satin in the other.

"Which ones, luv?"

She set the fruit on the dresser and kicked off her shoes, letting her feet sink into the carpet as she came to a stop in front of him.

"The handcuffs," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "I love the sounds they make against the new iron bed frame."

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, and she slid her hand down to caress his cock. He groaned and rocked his hips forward, pushing against her palm. She nipped at his skin, mumbling for him to lose the shorts. He pulled them off and she pushed him backward onto the bed.

He landed with a grunt and she reached back to undo the ties of the apron. Pulling it over her head, she tossed it behind her and crawled onto the mattress and up his body. She settled herself on top of him, feeling him nestled against her, his dick twitching as he closed his eyes and hummed.

"Give me the cuffs, Harry."

He smiled, eyes still closed, and held up the cuffs. They dangled from one finger and she chuckled as she snapped one around his wrist before lifting both his hands to the headboard. She looped the metal over one of the iron bars and let it click around his other wrist.

"My prisoner," she whispered.

"All yours," he replied.

She leaned down for a moment, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his fresh, clean scent.

"I love when you come back from the gym. You smell like soap and Harry. I could just eat you up."

"I am not opposed to that. Not a bit!"

She giggled and sat back up, swiveling her hips so she rocked against him.

There was a clang of metal on metal and she bit her lip as she looked down at him.

"I literally forgot that quick that I can't touch you."

He pouted, and the expression made him look so sexy she thought she'd faint.

Instead, she leaned down and slowly traced both of the swallow tattoos with her tongue. Then she moved over other lines of ink, making sure she didn't miss any tattoo that was within her reach.

He was trembling slightly when she sat up, finishing the cage on his ribs with a flick of her tongue. She watched his fingers curl into fists and she rolled her hips to torment him some.

"Fuuuuccckkkk," he moaned, bucking his lower half up as she moved.

"No, no," she breathed out, lifting up to her knees.

Harry whimpered and pouted, his eyes begging her for more.

She pinched one of his nipples between her thumb and forefinger. It wasn't too hard, but he hissed through clenched teeth. She bent down, running her tongue over the slightly reddened skin. Then she blew a soft breath over the wet flesh and heard him groan as the tip hardened under her ministrations.

She smiled, wolfishly, and quickly sucked on the other one, biting once before blowing on it like before. He stuttered out a breath.

"Witch," he grumbled.

She chuckled and settled back down so that her cunt, wet from all this teasing, slid against his completely hard cock.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, arching up again.

"Can't control yourself, darling?"

"I want to be inside you."

"I'm having so much fun, though."

"I did not think this plan through."

"I did."

She leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips and then she rolled off him, and the bed, and practically skipped over to the platter. She selected a two pieces of pineapple, and a couple strawberry halves, and made her way back to the bed. She set the fruit on his stomach and knelt between his legs. Then she bent down and licked up the length of his cock.

Harry muttered a curse that would make a sailor blush.

She grabbed one of the pineapple chunks and slid it over the leaves on his hip. There was just enough juice to leave a glistening trail. She greedily licked it from his skin before doing the same thing to the other set of leaves. Then she popped the bite of fruit into her mouth and chewed slowly.

"So mean," he mumbled. "You could at least feed me."

She took the other piece of pineapple and stretched up to his lips. He opened for her and she fed him, biting back her own moan when his tongue snaked out to lick her fingertip.

She was tempted to take him in her mouth as payback, but fear of him choking stopped her. She wanted to tease him, not kill him.

"More?"

He nodded.

She fed him the strawberries before crawling up so that she could pepper his face with kisses. He laughed and huffed as her hair tickled his face. She blew a raspberry into his neck that made him giggle like a girl, before he grunted out her name as she bit the exact same spot. She started a path, kissing, licking, biting, and sucking every inch of skin that didn't have ink on it. His neck and collarbones received the most attention. Teethmarks, and dark purple bruises from sucker bites, adorned his skin as she pulled back.

She listened to his whispered pleas for more, reveled in the power she had over him, how he whined as she ran her tongue over the impressions from her teeth on his shoulder. He muttered 'please' and 'fuck' and she swung one leg over him, rubbing herself against his thigh in a lewd manner.

"Yyeeesssss," he groaned, arching his hips.

She continued down his torso. She sunk her teeth into him, nipping and sucking, playing with his nipples until she thought he was going to scream. Then she moved lower, his belly button a fascinating spot to tease as her fingers pinched his tormented nipples.

"Please... I need..."

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Just suck on me for a moment."

"Patience is a virtue."

"You know I'm going to repay you for this..."

"I know you will. Until then, though..."

She slid down so she was on her knees, between his legs, her face inches from where he wanted her.

"Please..."

She dipped her head, kissing his hips, sucking his flesh and marking him more. He whined out her name and arched his lower body, trying to get some sort of friction against his aching cock. Her fingers pushed down on his thighs and she leaned over him, her lips hovering right over his length. She could see some precum at the tip. She licked her lips and he bit back an oath as she somehow managed to avoid touching him.

"I'm begging. That's what you want, isn't it? You want me begging for your mouth? Your fingers?! Tell me! Tell me what I can say so that you'll put me out of my misery!!"

"I thought you had more control than this."

"I will give you anything you want... anything in the world... just... fuck! PLEASE!!"

She sat up and looked into his eyes. He was pleading, his words coming out raspy and broken like he hadn't used his voice in days. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and he licked his lips as he stared at her. He must've been able to read her eyes because he dropped his head back onto the pillow and jerked at the cuffs while muttering swear words. Turning, she saw the thick satin piled up on the corner of the mattress. Grabbing it, she quickly moved up his body.

"Lift your head, please."

He glanced at her warily, then with resignation, as he saw what she held in her hand.

But he lifted his head.

She covered his eyes, tying the satin in the back. Then she told him to lie back and relax.

"Not bloody likely," he muttered.

"I'll be back in a moment," she murmured, pressing a swift kiss to his lips. His mouth chased after hers as she pulled back, and she ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

Then she hopped off the bed and practically ran down to the kitchen. She threw a few ice cubes into a small bowl and hurried back to the bedroom. She grabbed the warming lube from the dresser drawer, and a popped a piece of fruit into her mouth. She debated what to use on him first as she chewed, settling on a back and forth routine.

"Ready for Round Two?"

"I haven't gotten off yet, so how can we be out of Round One?"

"No sight now, definitely a new round," she said, smiling.

"I'm glad you can smile about all of this," he grumbled.

"How did you know I was smiling?"

"I can hear it in your voice!"

"What do you hear now?"

She popped the cap of the lube.

"Chocolate sauce?"

"Damn! Why didn't I think of that?!"

She made a tsking noise at herself and settled back between his legs. She squeezed a few drops of lube onto her fingers and then reached up to spread it over his nipple. He gasped at the sensation, but she could tell he wasn't sure what it was yet. Biting her lip, to keep from chuckling, she leaned over him and blew a breath over the sticky substance, activating the heat properties.

He moaned long and low, his back arching off the bed. If this was what he saw when he did these things to her, it was no wonder he usually fucked her into the mattress. It was extremely erotic. She picked up an ice chip as quietly as possible and quickly ran it over his other nipple.

"Fucking hell!!"

His body seized up as he cried out at the sudden difference. She slid the ice down, down over his clenching abdominal muscles, around his belly button, over one of his hips. The cuffs clanged against the headboard as he pulled hard. She put the ice in her mouth, letting it melt as she finally, finally, wrapped one hand around his hard cock.

"Yesssssss," he hissed, rocking his hips so he slid between her fingers.

She gripped him, not too hard, and began sliding her hand up and down his length. When he started moaning her name she swallowed the cold water that had been the ice chip and quickly swallowed as much of his length as she could.

"Ohmyfuckinggodshitfuckyes!!"

His hips bucked, the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat. She gagged around him, her eyes tearing up as she swallowed again, tilting her head so that she could go deeper, take all of him. Her muscles fluttered around his dick and he whispered how close he was.

Immediately she lifted her head, his cock popping free from the wet confines of her mouth.

"No!! No, no, nonono!!"

The cuffs clanged again and again as he wrenched his hands against the iron. She crawled over him, grasping him in one hand, and lowered herself until he was completely embedded inside her. She let out a sigh, loving how he filled her, and slowly rocked her hips.

"God, you feel perfect," he whispered.

She set a slow pace, and every time she crashed down on him she clenched around him, drawing gasps and pleas from his lips once more. She put her hands down on his chest, raking her nails over his skin lightly as she rode him.

"So tight.... so good... oh god..."

She brought one hand back, her fingers reaching down and rubbing over her clit. The action made her moan, her body tightening around him again as she used him to get off.

"I want to see you," he mumbled.

She reached down and yanked the satin up, tossing it aside and watching him blink as he got accustomed to the light again. Then he was watching her, his eyes staring intently to how she quickly moved her fingers over herself as she bounced on his dick.

"You look so beautiful. And you're close. I can tell. You want to come on my cock, don't you? I want to feel it. I want to feel your little cunt pulsing around me as you come."

The words came out as a growl and she stopped touching herself so she could put both hands back on his chest. She rode him hard, hearing the squeak of the bed frame with every motion. He was right. She was so, so close.

She stopped suddenly, her body silently screaming in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. She felt her legs shaking, felt the pleasure down in her toes. Her head tipped back, her mouth open with no noise coming out. She bore down on him, her pussy tight like a vice around him.

"Yes, that's it! Gonna come. Gonna come with you... gonna... fuck, fuCK, FUCK!!"

She felt him let go. Felt him spasm as he came inside her.

She dropped down onto him, her cheek resting against his chest. She could feel how fast his heart was beating... wondered if he could feel how hers was the same.

He muttered her name again and again, the syllables leaving his lips like a prayer.

She slowly reached up, her body aching as she stretched to reach the key to the cuffs on the bedside table. She finally grabbed hold of it and felt him slide from her body as she stretched more to release one of his hands.

He moved lightning fast, wrapping her in his arms and clutching her to him like he was afraid she would disappear. She felt him shudder, felt his softening dick against her stomach, felt how sticky she was between her thighs.

"We should shower," she whispered.

"If I try to move, I will make a fool out of myself."

"Five minutes?"

"Five hours??"

"Wimp," she mumbled against his chest.

Harry held her close, his body shaking as he laughed. She smiled and nipped as his skin once more, drawing a quick breath from him.

"I'm going to get you back for this."

"Yes, and it's going to be so good."

She snuggled against him more, twirling some strands of his hair in her fingers. He kissed the top of her head. She dozed off thinking of how he might repay her for her tormenting. Hopefully he didn't make her wait too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Harry smut!


End file.
